Kya
Kya is a strong minded young woman, who doesn't let others run her life She has found the hero within; she combines her new strength to right what has gone wrong. Kya, the heroine of Kya Dark Lineage, first appears in the story when she is sleeping on a desk, wakening when hearing something. She then finds her brother Frank, in a mysterious room and accidentally gets teleported into another universe. Story Kya: Dark Lineage begins with Kya, the protagonist, and her half-brother Frank home alone. Kya hears a suspicious noise and follows it downstairs to find Frank in a previously unknown room down the hall from Kya's room. Kya investigates the odd room and while speaking about Kya's father Frank finishes the piece to a puzzle like object on a table; the object opens a portal which sucks both Kya and Frank in. Kya awakens with three strange creatures around her and immediately is chased through a jungle by feral creatures called the Wolfun; while following several animal-like creatures, all of whom get captured save for one, Aton. She eventually reaches a strange village, called Nativ City, and meets Atea. Atea explains that the Wolfun are merely mutated Nativs, mutated by Brazul, Kya's father. Kya resolves to save Frank and is introduced to Akasa, who teaches her how to fight using Fighting Bracelet which greatly enhances her strength. Kya is blessed with a power by Atea, which allows her to exorcize unconscious Wolfun and transform them back into Nativs. thumb|90px|left|An old character design of Kya In return for freeing the transformed Nativs, Atea agrees to help Kya find her half-brother. Kya learns she must find a magical medallion which will allow her to return to her own universe. The medallion was split into seven Runes, emblems made of pure energy, which must be housed in a special amulet. During the course of tracking down the runes, Aton leads Kya to an industrialized area dedicated to mining magical Amber. Aton betrays Kya, allowing Brazul to ambush her. During the course of the fight Kya collapses part of the mine to escape. Eventually she discovers that Frank is being held in Brazul's laboratory, and she assaults the complex to rescue him. Upon arriving in the lab proper, she is horrified to learn that Brazul has turned Frank into a Wolfun. Kya defeats the Wolfun Frank and performs the Exorcism ritual which returns him to his human form. Kya goes on to gather the last runes required to return home though she is ambushed again by Brazul, who takes the seven runes from her. Kya journeys to Brazul's fortress, defeating Aton before confronting Brazul himself. After a difficult battle, Kya defeats Brazul and returns victorious to a cheering Nativ City, where she activates the portal and finds herself in a desolate desert like place which is not her home, but some other world. trivia * Kya was originally supposed to be 6, according to the making of kya. * The http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nickelodeon Nickelodeon show http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_the_last_airbender Avatar the last airbender originally named the main female character Kya, but later changed her named to Katara after they found out that a protagonist in a recent video game had the same name. 1 Gallery Image:Kyaupload.jpg|Kya Image:Kya 3.jpg Image:B4b70af5-2.jpg|Kya in The Roots Image:Kya16ip.jpg Image:Kya 063003 05.jpg|Kya running in Hunters Domain Image:Kya 082503 7.jpg|Kya in The Roots Image:Kya 082503 9.jpg|Kya crouching in The Roots Image:Av-75.gif Image:Shot 4 334.jpg|Kya FreeFalling Image:Kyacage.JPG‎ |Kya stuck in a cage File:Kya small.png |Kya See Also *Kya dark lineage game screenshots External Links Official Site Making of kya category:Kya dark lineage Category:Kya dark lineage characters Category:Boomy Users Category:Stubs